Love is a gift
by black angle of white
Summary: Mae is someone whos livd hundreds of years in solitude, someone who refused to be apart of life and humans. Hodid this half-demon, this boy change her. Now without him she can't live, without him she is nothing. Love is a gift givin to those who deserve it, do they or will they be split apart, forever. Warning some cuss owrds, I guess. Inuyashax my own character.


**A/N hey guys! Welcome to my story! Yes this Inuyasha/Twilight crossover, so if you don't like that don't read it! just so ya'll know I don't think I'm a good writer, and writing this chapter I had a lot of free time. I just moved and now we're getting settled, plus I just started school again *fake enthusiasum*. So tell me how you ike or if you don't!**

**Disclaimer: don't own anything, just Mae and maybe the demon and a few trees ;)**

**Words: 2,083**

* * *

Mae POV

I smiled and closed my eyes in contentment as the wind blew through my hair and danced across my face ruffling my plain kimono white ever so slightly and sending pleasent chills throughout my petite frame.

It was a cold winter night, the sun had long set, and I was perched at the near top of a tree on top of a distinct hill with my back against the log of the tree.

I was in Segenko jendai Japan at the moment, but I wasn't born in this time, for I was born hundreds of years ago. I was completley aware that I posses 'Inhuman Beauty', it rang everytime i'm in a male's view from their thoughts and with jelousy in a females. Even if the males have mate they'll look at me that way.

I had long ago conducted tests to see which of my actions scared or made humans uncomfortable. Yes, humans, I'm not human. Though sometimes I wish I was, but I was stuck in the body of a bloodsucker, if you will.

I slowly opened my eyes to look longingly at the sleeping village at the bottom of the hill, for when I was human I was the odd one out, the outcast.

I closed my eyes once again and used my steel teeth to bite into my granet lip as I felt the familier tendrils of pain as they wrapped aroung my cold unbeating unfeeling heart from the hurtful memories, how everyone refused to even look at me.

My eyes fluttered open and I stared blankley at my lap as I felt tears form, tears that would never fall.

I tried my best to ignore the time before I was a vampire for I was always the outcast. I was an orphan, nobody even dared to talk to me let alone told me what happened to them, my parents. I had a small crudley built- for I had to build it myself- shelter on the way outskirts of the small village that I had to daily make a dangerous trek through the forest. I flinched when I remembered how every night I would cry myself to sleep, for nobody loved me, how could they? I don't even know why or how I was so alone.

Had one of my parents betrayed the village? Had they been murderers? Theifs? Mercenaries? Or had it been me, had I done something? Those questions have rang through my head thousands of times yet I never have an answer and I yet don't want one. I don't want to know what caused for me to be so alone in my human life.

The treks through the forest is how I met my creater. I remember the day and always will, for you see he saved me, in many ways more than one.

**~FLASHBACK~**

_'I can't believe the merchant didn't give me the stale bread, he always does! How am I going to eat today?' I thought as I hobbled my way through the forest. I felt tears prick the back of my eyes but i pushed them back,' I refuse to cry, I'll on only cry when I'm on the brink of dying, which I'm not so theres no reason to cry.' _

_I stood still and let out a sigh and looked down and started to dust of the rags I was wearing, "Well I guess I'll gather some berries or something to last me the day."_

_I heard a snap infront of me, and with a gasp I looked up to see the bushes there begin to rustle. Without hesitation I dove in the nearest bush to hide from whoever or whatever is coming, scrapeing my arms and legs in the process. I got up and crouched so I could see who, or what, was coming._

_I saw a beautiful bored looking young girl come with a nervous looking boy about the same age and just as beautiful. "She should be here," The girl said as if she was bored with what she was doing. _

_Who, they can't be talking about me, can they?_

_"Jane, my sister, we should wait for Eleazar, he was the one who wants her," The beautiful boy spoke hesitantly. "Yes Alec, thats a good idea, we wouldn't want to scare her away would we?" _

_My heart stopped when I saw her blood red eyes flicker over to where I was and looked straight into my eyes. As if she could sense my fear she had a smile on her face which then turned into frustration. She let out a screech and crouched down prepared to spring. _

_I let out a scream and fell out the bush when I tried to run forgetting about my injured leg and scrapes. That's when I started to cry, for I am certain I was looking into the face of my death._

_I was about to pull myself up and run as fast as I could when someone with blinding speed pulled me off the ground and stood in front of me, protecting me. _

_"Jane," he shouted angrily, "I told you that she was not to be touched!"_

_"But she's a human, "she screeched back so high I had to cover my ears._

_Then it clicked, she said human. Were they not humans? "Yes, but shes special, Jane, "he hissed back at her._

_He turned around and gripped the top of my arms as if I was a child and looked into my eyes. I gasped when I saw he was just as beautiful as the two children, more or less. _

_"Excuse me, miss, "he said gently as if he was trying not to scare me away, "are you happy with your life." I shook my head for 'no ' as tears started to well up in my eyes, but this time I was to scared to try to push them back so they brimmed over onto my cheeks. _

_"Would you like a new one? A new life?" That question set me back. I knew I wasn't happy, yet do I want a knew llife? Yes, yes I do. I want to escape._

_"Yes, I do, I don't care of any consequences, " I spoke nodded my head for the beginning of the sentence then shook my head at the end. "Okay, as you wish, "he said as he took one of his hands and tilted my head to the side and bit into my neck._

_I opened my mouth and let out an ear shattering scream as a fire flooded inside me._

**~FLASHBACK END ~**

I brushed back my bangs with a sigh as they fell back into place, remembering how Eleazar refused to abadon me and stayed by my side as my creator. The reason he wanted me was because of my powers.

You see, Eleazar can see peoples powers, but it worked only with vampires, well before me. They were hunting down a human who knew something when Eleazar sensed my 'immense 'powers flowing off me, and apparently I'm the greatest vampire to ever live.

"What I would do without those memories," I murmured to myself with my 'bell-like voice' remembering all the dirty looks from me being changed in my 16th year.

I looked up at the sky,'it'll be dawn soon, the villagers will be up by then. ' With that thought I stood swiftly and gracfully from my position on the tree, turned, and lept in the oposite direction and landed a good 30 feet away and broke out in a sprint leaving a trail of dust at the beginning of my run, and to the human eye my actions would have caused me to dissapear from my blinding speed.

I love running. The feeling of being able to run away from all my problems. I felt my eyes dim away to black from the usual blue and the familier fire start burning my throat.

When was the last time I hunted? I hunt mostly bad demons sometimes bad humans and, if in need for a quick snack, animals. My eyes turn blue for demons, ruby red for humans, and gold for animals, and instead of having to have a constant diet to have the eye colour I have immeadiatly after I hunt.

My favourite at the moment was demons, but there will always be my dark favourite, Hanyos. I tasted that type of blood once and it was the best I've ever tasted and turns my eyes purple, but I refuse to hurt any half-demon, good or bad, for thier blood.

I stopped running when I locked eyes with a demon about to devour a young girl. He saw that I appered human, despiet the fact I got there at blinding speed, and was better looking from what he was thinking.

When the girl ran away from the demon being distracted, I pounced. I looped and locked my arms around him, one around his neck and the other under his arm, and sank my teeth deep into his neck.

He opened his mouth and bellowed out an agonizing scream and tried to push me away but I'm too strong. I gripped him tighter as I contently feasted, trying to ignore the fact that I can feel his pain and the now fear for his life with my empath power.

When his body was completely drained of blood I dropped his body uncermoniously to the ground and turned and resumed my run now that my eyes returned to a colour of being fulley fed. I ran in no direction in perticular, I just ran to run having no problem weaving through the trees.

"INUYASHA!" I stopped on a dime as I heard a young girl scream in absouloute fear and terror, and in no time was runing in the direction of her scream.

I stopped when I saw a group fighting a big demon with a girl bleeding out on the floor with another girl clutching her hand tightly, crying with a boomerang at her side and a transformed Neko-demon and a crying fox-kit.

I snapped my attention to the big demon fighting a human, maybe he was a monk by his robes, and a...hanyo. I flinched and took a sharp intake of breath, and didn't breath again. His scent was mouth-watering and was burning like a little personal hell. He was bleeding.

My eyes narrowed when the demon swipped the males aside, and turned his eyes at me. I let out a low growl as my nostrils flared, the demon wanted to kill them for fun, especialy the hanyo.

I felt a breeze from behind me as I locked eyes with the beast.

**Inuyasha POV**

**I have to get up...Kagome...Kagome is hurt. **

**I looked up to see a girl there where me and Miroku were, staring menacingly at the demon Naraku sent after us with a growl that would send anyone who is smart running away in fear.**

**I took in a sharp intake of breath when I saw her, shes so beautiful that the setting moon is nothing compared to her. Everything i've ever felt for Kagome, or even Kikyo, has been blown away by her. I have to be her friend, her brother, her protector. I can't see myself without being by her side anymore, she has to be in my life and I in hers. **

**It doesn't feel like gravity, as Kagome once said, is holding me to this world anymore, its her.**

* * *

**A/N sooo how did you like it? I'm thinking of changing Mae's name, review for ideas please try to have name , yes, I know Inuyasha is a bit different, but that's how I want hi to be. This chaper is about 2000 words and next time i'm trying to make it longer, so it might take me a bit to update P.s I won't update untill I get some reviews, please? I'll beg. I'm already almost done with chapter two.**

**Ja Ne Candice (thats my name)**


End file.
